


Eating a Popsicle Has Dire Consequences

by godbless_shitposting



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: And Barry takes advantage of it, Barry Allen is devious, I wrote this at like 1 in the morning, Len gets distracted by Barry eating a popsicle, M/M, Team Flash and the Legends are collaborating, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godbless_shitposting/pseuds/godbless_shitposting
Summary: "You should get your mind out of the gutter, Len," Barry countered. "Or else.""Or else what?"With that, Barry sank his teeth into the ice and bit off a sizeable chunk. Len swore he felt his heart freeze. He couldn't stop his hand from flying to his mouth to keep himself from shrieking in an unholy manner.





	Eating a Popsicle Has Dire Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Team Flash and the Legends have teamed together to save history from a time-traveling metahuman. Barry and Len are attempting to be inconspicuous in a park in Central City. Len gets a bit distracted after Barry buys a popsicle from a vendor. Barry notices and sends Len into (figurative) cardiac arrest by biting it.

Barry was in the largest park in Central City and enjoying a cherry popsicle with a smile on his face. Right at his side was none other than Leonard Snart - but only the two of them and, granted, a few other people knew that. Snart wasn't dressed as he usually was - instead of an all-black ensemble with a navy blue, fluffy-hooded parka to top it off, he was wearing a plain gray tee-shirt, some blue jeans, and a cerulean and black checkered flannel. They were completely inconspicuous, blending in with their surroundings.

How the hell did they get like that?

It all started with a time-hopping metahuman. At first, he was doing stuff that was barely noticeable, like changing the name of a restaurant by influencing an entrepreneur. Then Cisco started getting headaches, terrible migraines. He would get these when there were major changes to a timeline, like when Barry made the stupid mistake of creating Flashpoint at Chrismas he had to leave the party because of the splitting pain in his head. He was out of commission for two days before the pain subsided.

So when the Legends came to STAR Labs on the same day Cisco was leaning his head on his desk and moaning about his suffering, Barry and the rest of the team knew that something was up. They had Cisco vibe some flags and he saw something he never wanted to see - a version of Central City where every American flag was one of those disgusting Confederate flags. He couldn't have imagined a world where a symbol of hatred and bigotry was celebrated instead of burned in the pits of Hell. Together, they managed to preserve the true outcome of the Civil War, but didn't manage to catch the meta.

So the Legends allied with Team Flash to determine where- er, _when_  the metahuman would strike next. They had figured out that his first time jump was from 2017 with some help from Gideon. So Cisco spent day after day vibing various historical objects in hopes of finding something, but nothing was chanding, and no new headaches. Gideon was constantly scanning the timeline, but she never noted a change. Enter: Barry and Snart.

With the park so close to the Central City Museum, it was the perfect spot to blend in and, hopefully, draw this guy out. That's why Barry and Snart were together and wearing matching gold rings - they were undercover and disguised as a married couple. It was Iris's idea. She figured since this meta was willing to let people keep slaves, he wouldn't be too fond of anything not heterosexual.

And Snart was under the impression that Barry was definitely not being concerned with looking straight.

It was impossible for him not to stare. At first, Snart found it amusing that the kid had chosen that particular item to eat. But then he realized that Barry knew exactly what he was doing with it. Snart would never admit it, but it was killing him. The things Barry was doing with his tongue, and the way he was looking at Snart with an "innocent" smile on his face but his eyes half shut... it was obscene. Snart shoved his hands into his pockets.

"How long are you going to do that?" Snart muttered. Barry raised his eyebrows.

"Do what?"

"You know exactly what," Len hissed. "I think you're enjoying that popsicle a bit too much." Barry grinned and looked Len up and down.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I should enjoy something else?" Len's heart rate skyrocketed and he felt lightheaded for a moment. _What did he just say?!_

"You're killing me, Scarlet," Len managed to spit through gritted teeth. "You know we're not really married, right? You'll have to buy me dinner first." Barry simply shrugged.

"You should get your mind out of the gutter, Len," Barry countered. "Or else."

"Or else what?"

With that, Barry sank his teeth into the ice and bit off a sizeable chunk. Len swore he felt his heart freeze. He couldn't stop his hand from flying to his mouth to keep himself from shrieking in an unholy manner. He felt the blood rush to his head and he was on the precipice of hyperventilating. His eyes were wide. He'd never let anyone shock him this much, but Barry Allen was a special case. Barry giggled at the sight. Before he could get a quip in, Cisco's voice came through the comms.

"Hey, uh, I hate to be that guy but- ow, ow, ow! Um, I think Hourglass is striking again- ow!" Barry and Len looked at each other. Cisco was having a migraine.

"What's up, Cisco?" Barry asked. Any traces of his playful yet vicious smile from before had vanished, much to Len's dismay. It really showed a side to Barry he didn't get to see too often.

"Well, it's, uh- god, this hurts so bad! Dinosaurs," Cisco explained.

"Tell me you didn't just say 'dinosaurs,' Cisco," Len pleaded. Barry also looked like he was in deep disbelief.

"Wish I could, Snart, but that'd be lying- shit! And if we could resolve it soon so that this migraine could vanish, that'd sure be swell!" Cisco snapped. "Just, meet me in the Waverider and we can discuss it there." Barry and Len looked at each other and Barry nodded.

Right before Barry started to speed to the lab, behind which the Waverider was cloaked, Len put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait," he blurted. Barry's head snapped back to Len.

"What is it?"

Without thinking, Len leaned forward and put his lips on Barry's. Barry's eyes went wide. Len pulled back after a moment's hesitation.

"Sorry if I'm crossing a line here," Len began, trying to sound more confident than he was and adopting the trademark Captain Cold tone, "but dinosaurs seem fairly dangerous. We could die. If this mission goes south, I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't- _mmph!_ " He was silenced by Barry's arms around his waist and their lips being together again. Len smiled into the kiss and closed his eyes, glad this was finally happening.

"Guys, dinosaurs! Stop making out; this is important!" the pair heard Cisco yelling. The reluctantly broke apart from each other, a smirk on both their faces.

"If you die, I'm gonna be so pissed," Barry remarked. Len chuckled.

"Right back at you, kid," he responded. It was only a moment before Barry swept Len off his feet, gave him a short peck, and rushed the two of them to the lab, ready to kick some time-traveling ass.


End file.
